


The Perfect Ring

by caz251



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Jareth is on the hunt for the perfect ring.





	The Perfect Ring

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided at the beginning of the month to try and write daily using the Inktober prompts, that didn't really go to plan but I did manage some days. This was day ones prompt: ring.

Jareth had lived a long existence in which he had travelled to many places, seen lots of things and acquired many items. It was no surprise then that trying to pick the perfect ring out of his vast hoard was a trying experience. He had many rings in his vaults that each were perfect in their own way, but none of them were right for what he wanted.

They were all expensive works of craftsmanship that most people would be thrilled to wear, but they were all too much flash for what he wanted. He needed something elegant and expensive of course but the typical flashy jewellery that the Fae favoured would not be welcomed. Knowing that everything that he had looked at would be unacceptable he turned his eye towards his collections of precious stones.

Like many Kings he had a large cache of gemstones hidden away in his castle that had been collected over millennia by himself or his ancestors, or had been given in supplication from his subjects. He skipped over such gems dismissing them entirely, regifting a gift in such a way was uncouth and definitely not becoming of a King. 

He found a case containing several small emeralds and immediately felt a connection to them. Three emeralds he decided, encased in miniature crystals made of his magic set in platinum; one to represent him, one for the Kingdom and one for Sarah. It would be the perfect engagement ring for his mortal; nothing too gaudy or ostentatious that she wouldn’t wear, but something that would be a representation of them both


End file.
